Celos de Dragón
by Freedom Released
Summary: Lucy descubrirá que los celos de un dragón van hasta tal punto de celarse de su propio hijo. [One-Shot]


**Título:** Celos de Dragón.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Comedia Romántica.

**Clasificación:** +13.

**Advertencias:** UA, habla de la sexualidad, insinuaciones.

**Serie:** Fairy Tail.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 1.899 palabras.

**Resumen: **Lucy descubrirá que los celos de dragón van hasta tal punto de celarse de su propio hijo.

**Publicaciones:** Solo aquí y en MSS [Ahí como un SasuSaku **muuuuy** mal narrado y con el título "¿Te pondrías celoso de nuestro futuro hijo?" No les recomiendo mirarlo]

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Fairy Tail como sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad

**Celos de Dragón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La naturaleza de los dragones les obligaba a ser posesivos y ultra protectores con su territorio y las personas a las que consideraban suyas. Sobre todo su pareja, por lo que cualquier individuo, sea quien sea, que intentara meterse entre él y su hembra sería considerado un peligro y haría todo lo que fuera para que no los separara.

Eran las seis de la mañana en la casa de Natsu y Lucy, sí, su casa. Desde que iniciaron su relación el Dragneel decidió que lo mejor era vivir con ella aun con las primeras negaciones de ella a la idea. Principalmente porque no le gustaba despertarse con una gran masa de fans de su novio en la ventana. Él era un gran escritor de éxito, aunque no lo pareciera, y era muy popular entre el género femenino, y en ocasiones en el masculino. Justamente, ese día, Natsu al final de una de sus novelas, se había atascado. No tenía ni idea de cómo seguir su historia para que no perdiera la trama, no se volvería demasiado empalagosa, pero que no dejara el romanticismo de lado.

"_Ser escritor es muy complicado aunque muchos digan que no…",_ pensó cansado mirando la pantalla de su ordenador portátil sentado en el sofá. Muchos había dicho que si un idiota como él podía ser escritor cualquiera podría; no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. Podría ser muy tonto, pero cuando se ponía a escribir era como un Dios, y siendo totalmente humilde, era uno de los mejores de su generación.

La joven que minutos antes se encontraba en la cocina haciendo un pequeño plato entró al salón y, al ver la frustración de su hombre, se acercó abrazandolo por detrás. Inmediatamente después de esto notó que se relajaba, pero no por eso dejó su abrazo, es más, lo apretó más poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de él suspirando levemente.

—¿Qué te preocupa…?

A Nartsu se le encendió esa bombillita que raras veces tenía luz.

—Lucy, ¿me ayudas? —preguntó con esperanza. Ella asintió—. ¿Tú que le dirías al chico en plan superromántico?

Ella estuvo un rato pensándolo con la mirada perdida haciendo un ronroneo hasta que decidió contestar:

—Creo que estoy embarazada.

Al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar soltar una casta carcajada sin poder creérselo. Claramente estaba bromeando, eso no es romántico, es un horror. Cuando alguien de su casta tenía un hijo todo era mucho más complicado. Los dragones eran demasiado posesivos con sus parejas, y cuando esta daba a luz siempre tenía su atención en su hijo y se olvidaba completamente de su hombre. Además, desde niños, los hijos siempre intentarán tener siempre la atención de la madre antes que la tenga su otro progenitor.

—He dicho romántico, no que le arruines la vida. —Ella lo miró seria.

—Es que es verdad, creo que estoy embarazada —dijo girando su cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

Al escuchar esa palabra el chico de pelo rosa cerró su portátil a gran velocidad y la miró temeroso. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba insinuando que ella de verdad estaba embarazada y que no era una broma? No podía ser verdad, siempre ella tomaba la precaución… Eso no podía ser verdad. Además no le gustaban los niños y no solo por los celos de ellos y la posesividad, sino por más cosas: pañales, vómitos, gastos en cualquier cosa para el niño… Oh, no, por Igneel. ¿Por qué le hacía esto a él?

—¿Tú… embarazada? —logró articular.

—No. —Él la miró esperanzado hasta que vio el tono de broma de su chica—: Wendy. ¡Claro que yo, idiota! Si fuera otra persona, no te diría nada, ¿no crees?

El terror cada vez se apoderaba más del dragón al ver que eso no era una broma. Estaba pasando de verdad.

—Pero…, ¿cómo ha podido pasar? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Suele pasar cuando el espermatozoide penetra con el ovario, contacta con un óvulo maduro, hace cuerpo con el estroma y lo fecunda —explicaba muy técnicamente.

Eso a Natsu le pareció muy complicado. ¿Por qué no se lo podía explicar mejor con el cuento de la cigüeña? Así era mucho más fácil y no se utilizaban palabras raras. La chica al ver su cara suspiró, estaba claro que él podía ser muy bueno en unas cosas pero muy corto en otras, al final acabaría cortando por lo sano y explicárselo como a los niños pequeños.

—Uh… —expresó con asco—. ¿Todo eso hace?

—A veces sí.

—Pero, tú tomas anticonceptivos —afirmó.

Y era verdad, ella siempre los tomaba y la mayoría de las veces usaban protección. ¿Es que acaso el Dios que estaba ahí arriba quería darle una lección por algo y la embarazó de la nada?

"_No, eso no es posible, Dios no existe",_ pensaba con una mano apoyada en su barbilla, _"O sí y esto es por ser ateo. ¡Oh… mierda!"._ La voz de la chica lo hizo reaccionar de su estado de pánico interno.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que nos pasamos con el Sake con Gray y Erza? —decía recordando ese día algo divertida.

Se quedó pensando, sí que lo recordaba, ¿cómo olvidarse? Fue la vez que los policías de Fairy Tail tuvieron que bajarlas de una farola semidesnudas a ella y a Erza mientras que ellos estaban bailando la macarena en las calles mientras que los demás se reían de ellos sin parar. ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Fue muy divertido, pero espera, ese día sí que hicieron el amor.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Pues creo que en lugar de tomarme la píldora, me tome la lentilla del ojo derecho, No la pude encontrar ni viva ni muerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Te ha embarazado una lentilla…? —Increíble, no sabía que las lentillas pudieran hacer eso. Cuán grande es la ciencia. Ella por poco se cae de espaldas, ¿cómo se había podido enamorar de él? Por amor, pero la idea de que él fuera el padre le resultaba algo rara. ¿Cómo saldría el hijo? Guapo, sí, pero listo puede que no tanto.

Ella suspiró y decidió que lo mejor no era complicarle más la vida al muchacho y terminar con eso lo antes posible.

—Más o menos.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que lo estás?

—No del todo, me voy a hacer la prueba —le informó. No era personal, pero ella sí que deseaba estar embarazada, le hacía muchísima ilusión. Si no lo estaba se iba a decepcionar bastante.

—¿De la rana*****?

Volvió a suspirar.

—No sé qué me da más miedo: estar embarazada, o que tú seas el padre —dijo sincera.

Natsu se levantó tirando su portátil al suelo. ¿Había insinuado que ella aparte de con él se acostaba con otros? Lo que le faltaba, ahora tendría que ir por toda la ciudad matando a cuando hombre se le cruzara solo para dejar claro que ella era suya y de nadie más.

—¡¿Es que hay otro?!

Ella se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la mejilla de su novio.

—No, cariño, hay genes.

**.**

Varios minutos después ya se había hecho la prueba, estaban esperando en el sofá a que la muestra cambiara a un color, para felicidad del chico de pelo rosa, o para otro, para su desgracia. Después de varios minutos esperando la muestra cambió de color, y el muchacho suspiró, se había salvado de tener a un pequeño diablillo suelto por la casa. Y en cuanto a la rubia… Estaba algo decepcionada, ella sí que quería tener un hijito para alegrarle todos los días cuando volviera a casa de trabajar. Bueno, otra vez será.

—Pues es una pena —fingió pena—. Me encantaría tener a un pequeño Natsu suelto por la casa. —Lo que él quería era animarla, no le gustaba verla triste, además así quedaría como si hubiera sido un buen padre. Dos por uno.

—¿Verdad? ¿No nos habremos equivocado de color? —dijo con una pequeña esperanza en su voz.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se alarmó y volvió a mirar la muestra por si acaso era verdad.

Escucho las armoniosas risas de la mujer y la miró enfadado. Lo había engañado, ¡será traicionera!

—Que era broma papi, te caché. ¿Por qué no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? —le preguntó seria, y ahí vio que no se podía escapar a esa pregunta y decidió contestar con otra pregunta para ver si podía escaquearse de otra manera.

—Lucy, ¿qué tienes todos los meses y te dura tres días?

—¿La regla?

—No, mi sueldo.

Lo miró cabreada. Qué graciosillo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Si no nos llega para dos, menos para tres.

Vale, esa no había sido su mejor estrategia, normalmente con publicar un solo libro ya le llegaba para todos sus gastos durante un gran periodo de tiempo. Puede que ella no se diera cuenta.

—Pero si siempre dices que nos sobra todo lo que ganas —dijo acusándolo de mentiroso, lo había cachado otra vez. El dragón empezó a sudar frío. Ya no podía negarlo.

—Me… me pondría celoso —admitió lo más bajo posible, mientras que la de ojos chocolate se reía a tramos porque no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Celoso? —habló intentando contener su risa, pero no podía era demasiado.

¿Cómo se podía estar celoso de un bebé? ¿Cómo es eso posible si quiera? Si sería su hijo también, por favor. La miró serio, tanto que hasta le dio un poco de miedo y eso hizo detener en seco su risa para poner atención a lo que tendría que decir.

—Lucy, sabes que nosotros, los dragones, somos muy posesivos. Y puede que no lo sepas, pero los bebés también y siempre reclaman a la madre y aunque sean bebés y no te lo creas, harán por instinto cualquier cosa para que el padre esté con su progenitora el menor tiempo posible.

La Heartfilia sonrió enternecida. Todo eso lo había dicho sonrojado. Y ella ya sabía todo eso, cuando empezó a salir con él se preocupó de investigar todo lo posible para que no hubiera confusiones ni nada. Pero estaba segura de que eso no pasaría, ella trataría de darle a los dos todo el amor posible así tuviera que sacar tiempo de donde sea. No tendría que estar preocupado de eso.

Sin más, lo abrazó.

—Tonto, ya lo sabía. Pero no te preocupes, te juro que eso no pasará. —Sin saber por qué, eso lo tranquilizó y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo lo más posible. Amaba a esa chica—. Hagamos una cosa,_ ¿te parece ir a las aguas termales mixtas hoy por la noche?

Sonrió al escuchar eso, y cogiéndola pervertidamente, la miró con deseo.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo con una voz ronca y con los ojos iluminados. Eso hizo sonrojar las pálidas mejillas de la chica. Nunca se había sentido tan deseada.

**.**

Y después de eso, unos dos meses después, se enteraron de que estaba embarazada, y esta vez de verdad, no había ninguna duda posible. No reaccionó como la otra vez, si no que se alegró muchísimo y dijo que le gustaría que fueran gemelitos, cosa que puso muy feliz. Por fin había conseguido vencer a ese estúpido instinto de macho que tenía Natsu, de nuevo, como lo hizo cuando se ponía celoso de cuanto chico la mirara.

Qué se le iba a hacer, así lo amaba. Habría que esperar a ver cómo se comportaba como padre, pero estaba segura, muy segura, de que sería el mejor de todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Prueba de la Rana:** Se refiere con eso de "la rana" a una prueba de embarazo que se usó intensivamente hasta los años 60 del siglo XX, cuando se desarrollaron los métodos inmunológicos, que consistía en inyectar una muestra de orina bajo la piel de la rana. Si la mujer está embarazada, la rana ovula por la presencia de una hormona.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Y aquí vengo con otra de mis primeras veces, esta vez con el Fairy Tail y el NaLu que tanto amo ***-*** Este One, todo hay que decirlo, es una muy profunda reeditación y adaptación de un SasuSaku que subí a un foro hace un año o más. Al principio iba a ser un NaruSaku, luego quedó en un mal SasuSaku y ahora al intentarlo con el NaLu salió algo mejor y con mucha más trama que antes. Espero que os haya gustado como ha quedado, a mí por lo menos me ha convencido algo. Gracias por leer. Cuidaos, un besito.


End file.
